1. Field
This disclosure relates to power management for digital devices.
2. Background Art
Power management for digital devices is increasingly important as devices become smaller and more portable.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.